1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint strainers, and is directed more particularly to paint strainers for use in conjunction with paint containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paint strainers used in conjunction with paint containers generally are known in the art. Currently available to the paint industry are filter socks, filters affixed to cardboard, and filters affixed to paper funnels.
Filter socks often are made from a synthetic fiber, such as nylon or polyester, and sewn in such a way as to create a sock. The socks are considered cumbersome to work with because they need to be manually stretched over a receptacle, i.e., a can or bucket, into which paint is to be poured from another can or bucket of paint. Once the sock has been pulled over the receptacle, the paint is then poured out of the can or bucket through the sock into the receptacle. In the case of a 5 gallon can or bucket of paint, this requires the operator to use one hand to hold the sock on the receptacle, leaving only one hand to pour 5 gallons, or approximately 50 lbs., of paint into the receptacle. For most people this is at best a task that is difficult and messy. It is difficult to control the flow of paint and have it filter directly into the waiting container. Paint frequently sprays out the sides of the sock and ends up becoming a messy proposition.
The second option available to the paint industry is a filter material that has been affixed to a cardboard box. This unit is designed to sit on top of an empty container and allow paint from another container to be poured through the filter unit. Although this design solves the handling problem with the aforementioned sock, it has its drawbacks as well. The fact that it uses cardboard as one of its major components raises serious contamination issues and also increases costs. Many painters do not want their paint coming in contact with cardboard for fear of dust and dirt related problems. Also, the filter material is often stapled to the cardboard which does not provide a very reliable bond and, furthermore, does not create a uniform seal around the diameter of the cardboard box. This allows for the possibility that paint can be poured between the filter and the cardboard, thus by-passing the filtering process altogether. Lastly, although the base of this type of filtering apparatus sits on the lip of a container, the cardboard box extends well up above the height of the container it is sitting on. This results in a potentially unstable position; it may tip over if not filled properly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,470, issued Feb. 14, 1989 to Carlos P. Calvillo et al., relates to a box-shaped strainer body adapted to be mounted on top of a paint container. A strainer bag is fixed in the body and intercepts and holds paint lumps as paint is poured through the body and into the container. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,728, issued Nov. 29, 1994 to Paul H. Reaves, there is disclosed a strainer similar to the Calvillo strainer.
The third available option is a paper funnel that is combined with a filter material. One of the problems with this design is that it is not self-supporting and, therefore, has to be hand-held to be used. This makes it difficult to simultaneously hold the filter and pour material. In addition, the possibility exists for the entire filter apparatus to accidentally fall into the strained material, defeating the purpose entirely. Also, because the unit is hand-held, its capacity is necessarily limited, limiting the rate and efficiency of the straining process. Particularly with larger volumes of paint to be strained, this method is considered impractical.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,146, issued Nov. 11, 1986 to Robert O'Brien, there is disclosed a funnel-shaped sleeve with a mesh disk near the small end of the sleeve, the mesh disc serving as a strainer for paint disposed in the funnel-shaped sleeve.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,557, issued Jan. 3, 1978 to Joseph A. Banoczi, there is shown and described a circular mesh strainer which is pushed through a container of paint, surface to bottom, carrying with it any lumps which collect between the mesh and the bottom of the container. To the knowledge of the inventor herein, this approach is not in use in the industry.
With the exception of the strainer shown in O'Brien U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,146, none of the above-described prior art strainers is adapted for stacking one inside the other, such that a number of strainers can be stored or shipped in a small area. While some strainers are said to be reusable, in practice most strainers are used only for one paint color and then replaced rather than risk discoloration of a second color with left-over traces of the first color. Accordingly, storage space is required for a goodly number of strainers.
Further, it is advantageous to be able to engage the strainer with the paint container so that both hands of a painter may be used to pour the paint through the strainer and into the paint container. In the case of the Calvillo et al and Reaves designs, the strainer body is rested on the paint container, but the strainer is set on top of the paint container, providing a top-heavy assembly. Instability in the assembly is not helpful during a paint-pouring operation.
Accordingly, it is deemed beneficial to provide a paint strainer which is stackable and which in use may be engaged with the top of a container or other receptacle, so that an operator can devote both hands to the pouring operation, while the strainer is allowed to hang in the paint container, thus serving to strain paint poured into the container, while not raising the center of gravity of the container, or otherwise contributing to instability of the paint strainer alone or in relation to the receptacle.
It is further deemed advantageous to provide such a strainer as is easily and inexpensively made, and therefore readily disposable and replaceable without significant cost.